Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flexible display device.
Description of the Related Art
An image display device which implements various information on a screen is being developed to be thinner, lighter, more portable, and to have higher performance. Therefore, an organic light emitting display device which controls an amount of light emitted from an organic light emitting element to display an image is gaining popularity.
The organic light emitting element is a self-emitting element using a thin light emitting layer between electrodes so that it is advantageous to be manufactured to be thinner. A general organic light emitting display device has a structure in which a pixel driving circuit and the organic light emitting element are formed on the substrate and light emitted from the organic light emitting element passes through the substrate or a barrier layer to display an image.
The organic light emitting display device is implemented without having a separate light source device, which makes it possible to be implemented as a flexible display device. In this case, a flexible material such as plastic or metal foil is used as a substrate of the organic light emitting display device.
In this regard, studies have been carried out to with respect wrapping or bending various parts of a display device having flexible properties for the organic light emitting display device implemented as a flexible display device. New designs and user interface (UI)/user experience (UX) applications are being developed, and efforts to reduce a size of an edge or bezel of the display device are being made.